Risen
by cleopadcollection
Summary: Pejuang emansipasi wanita tidak boleh terjebak dalam perasaannya sendiri! Wanita bisa! All hail female! / Sakura dibesarkan dalam lingkungan yang menuntut strata perempuan ada di bawah kaki laki-laki. Masalahnya, Sakura juga dibesarkan dalam aturan keluarga Haruno yang tidak boleh tunduk pada siapapun. Nah, kan? / AU, setting Kekaisaran Jepang, OOC. Disc: Masashi Kishimoto


Haruno Sakura menyeringai tipis. Sambil menepuk-nepuk debu kasat mata yang ada di pundaknya, ia menatap balik sesosok anak muda bertubuh rata-rata, berkulit amat pucat, dan yang sedang berpakaian layaknya para pemuda di kota. Sosok itu menyeringai balik—mengikuti dengan detil segala gerak yang gadis itu lakukan.

 _Hah! Sudah kubilang aku mirip_ Otou-san, pikirnya.

Ia setengah berbalik untuk menatap bagian belakang punggungnya di balik cermin ketika mendadak sekat pintu kamarnya bergeser terbuka.

"Sakura- _sama!_ " Kaede, pelayan pribadi sekaligus sahabat baiknya menangis histeris. Dia tergopoh-gopoh masuk ke dalam kamar dan menggeser sekat pintu hingga tertutup rapat. "Sudah berapa kali saya beritahu untuk tidak menggunakan pakaian milik kakak Anda." Dia berlutut di samping Sakura yang masih sibuk menatap bayangnya dari balik cermin.

"Tidak apa-apa. Hanya untuk kali ini saja kok," kata Sakura, sibuk memutar-mutar tubuhnya di depan cermin.

"Anda mengatakan hal yang sama kemarin pagi," protes Kaede.

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya tidak acuh. Ia lantas berbalik menghadap Kaede. "Bagaimana menurutmu? _Suteki desu ne?"_

Kaede hanya bisa meringis kecil sambil mengangguk-angguk. Setelah puas memastikan penampilannya sempurna; baju tertata rapi, rambut terikat sempurna, dan tidak ada jejak kewanita-wanitaan dalam penampilannya, Sakura menoleh menatap Kaede yang masih sibuk menggerutu. "Ada apa? Bukannya tadi kau bilang mau ikut _Oba-san_ ke pasar?"

Seperti baru ditepuk kepalanya, Kaede terlonjak. "Ah, benar! Nyonya meminta Sakura _-sama_ untuk menemui beliau di rumah utama. Kata beliau ada masalah yang harus didiskusikan secepatnya."

Sakura berdecak. "Masalah eh? Nyonya Haruno terlalu banyak bergaul dengan istri pejabat istana. Pohon kesemak di samping kamar Ratu tidak berbuah saja dipermasalahkan sampai dibuat petisi."

" _Ano_ … Sepertinya... soal… pernikahan… Putra Mahkota…" Seiring dengan setiap kata yang terucap, intonasi suara Kaede perlahan memelan setelah dia menyadari aura gelap yang terpancar dari tubuh majikannya.

Sakura menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Ia menghitung sampai angka sepuluh untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Setelah yakin napasnya tidak berderu dan telingnya tidak lagi berdesing, ia membuka mata. "Wanita tua itu…" geramnya. Ia menghentakkan kakinya lalu berlalu ke arah pintu sebelum Kaede, yang masih berlutut di sampingnya, menahan kakinya.

" _Ano_ , Sakura _-sama_ , mau kemana?"

"Mau menunaikan tugasku sebagai anak yang baik," jawab Sakura ketus. "Pergi menemui Nyonya Haruno lah. Tadi kau bilang dia mau menemuiku."

"Tapi tidak dengan pakaian milik kakak Anda." Kedua bola mata Kaede melotot horor. "Nyonya bisa dikirim ke rumah pengobatan kalau sampai melihat Anda seperti ini."

Baru menyadari kesalahan tololnya, Sakura mendesah. Ia berbalik ke tengah ruangan dan membiarkan Kaede melepaskan pakaian pria milik kakaknya. Dalam beberapa menit kemudian, sambil dibantu Kaede Sakura mengganti pakaian nomor satu favoritnya ke pakaian yang bukan nomor satu favoritnya. Kimono bercorak bunga dandelion berwarna biru langit dipadupadankan dengan _obi_ berwarna senada yang merupakan hadiah dari Ratu untuk ulangtahunnya yang ke enam belas. Sakura akui terkadang ia mengagumi selera pakaian Kaede. Kalau saja gadis itu dilahirkan di keluarga yang memiliki status sosial tinggi, Sakura yakin Kaede bisa menembus istana dengan bakatnya.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada seuntai rambut merah jambunya yang keluar dari tempatnya, Sakura menuju rumah utama yang berada di sebelah barat dari bangunan kamarnya. Nyonya Haruno sedang duduk dibalik meja sambil menyeruput pelan teh mawarnya ketika ia masuk. Setelah memberikan hormat, Sakura duduk di depan wanita itu—dan tidak lupa memperhatikan baik-baik warna cangkir yang dipakai oleh ibunya. Hari ini cangkir itu berwana putih gading.

 _Oh._

Kata ayahnya, ibunya memiliki kebiasaan aneh sejak Sakura lahir. Dia menjadi pencandu teh. Bukan sembarang pecandu, namun ibunya jadi terbiasa menggunakan gelas berdasarkan emosi yang sedang dia dirasakan. Kuning untuk perasaan mendayu-dayu, ungu karena sedang bersemangat, merah karena sedang merasa sangat marah (empat tahun terakhir gelas ini sering digunakan), merah jambu untuk bahagia, dan putih gading untuk perasaan tidak terdefinisi—biasanya hal itu terjadi setelah Tuan Haruno, yaitu ayah Sakura, menghadiahi istrinya seboks penuh perhiasan setelah sehari sebelumnya Nyonya Haruno menggunakan gelas berwarna merah setelah mendengar ulah Sakura yang tidak habis-habis.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Suara itu menarik Sakura dari _trance_ nya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. "Huh?"

Nyonya Haruno menghela napas panjang. Sambil meletakkan gelasnya dengan hati-hati, ia kembali berujar, "soal _kimono_ di pernikahanmu. Ratu ingin kau mengenakan _kimono_ nya saat beliau menikah dulu. Ukuran kalian tidak terlalu beda jauh sepertinya."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya, sekuat tenaga Sakura menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus. " _Okaa-san_ …"

" _Dame!_ " Nyonya Haruno mengangkat tangannya memotong ucapan Sakura. Seakan-akan dia tahu Sakura akan berbicara apa. "Jangan gunakan nada itu pada ibumu."

"Kau juga tidak seharusnya memaksaku memakai _kimono_ pengantin Ratu."

"Hm..." Ada jeda sedetik sebelum Nyonya Haruno menjentikkan jarinya. "Kau benar. Pernikahan untuk seorang wanita adalah hal yang istimewa. Menggunakan _kimono_ pilihan sendiri yang sesuai kemauan hati juga seharusnya menjadi bahan pertimbangan. Untukmu… kau mungkin akan sangat cocok dengan warna merah terang, sedikit motif di bagian lengan, dan… di sebelah sini…" mendadak dia mendesah. "Tapi Ratu ingin kau memakai _kimono_ pengantinnya. Kau tahu seberapa sayangnya Ratu padamu, _ne?_ "

Menahan diri untuk tidak membanting gelas teh ke dinding di belakang ibunya, Sakura bersedekap. " _Okaa-san_! Aku tidak mau menikah!"

"…"

"Setidaknya… tidak sekarang." Ia memasang wajah memelas yang biasanya ampuh pada ayah dan kakaknya. "Aku masih delapan belas tahun. Hidupku masih teramat panjang. Banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Misal… misalnya… aku ingin menyelesaikan sulamanku… yang… yang ke delapan puluh tiga! Ya! Aku juga ingin benar-benar ingin menguasai Biografi Wanita Teladan. Aku juga masih ingin mengajari Kaede mempelajari Seribu Huruf Klasik. La-lagipula _Onii-san_ bilang bahwa rata-rata umur orang Jepang adalah 116 tahun. Augh… _Okaa-san_ , bayangkan jika putrimu ini harus hidup bersama satu orang selama 98 tahun! Tidakkah kau kasihan… hm, _Okaa-san_? Tidakkah kau ingin melihat putrimu yang sangat kau kasihani ini bahagia?"

"…satu orang yang akan bersamamu selama 98 tahun itu adalah sahabatmu sendiri."

Sakura bergumam, "itu dia! 18 tahun saja hidupku kacau begini."

"Apa _?!_ "

" _Iie_!"

Nyonya Haruno mengurut pelipisnya pelan sambil menarik napas panjang lalu menghembuskannya kuat-kuat. Sakura sudah yakin malam nanti ibunya akan berganti warna cangkir.

"Sakura- _chan_ ," Nyonya Haruno menggenggam tangan Sakura di atas meja. "Kau tahu sejak kau lahir pernikahanmu sudah ditetapkan. Ini bukan hanya soal kau saja, tapi juga soal ayahmu, soal kakakmu, soal Ratu, soal Yang Mulia, dan soal Putra Mahkota, sahabatmu sendiri. Ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk menjadi egois, bukan?"

"Ta-tapi sulamanku…"

Semacam terdengar geraman dari tenggorokan Nyonya Haruno. "Kau pikir aku akan termakan alasan bodohmu itu? Kau tidak pernah menyelesaikan satupun sulaman yang aku perintahkan. Kau tidak pernah tertarik membaca segala macam buku yang kakakmu berikan, dan jangan mulai dengan alasan mengajari Kaede karena yang kau lakukan pada gadis malang itu adalah menyeretnya ke segala penjuru kota untuk menemanimu berulah macam-macam."

"…"

 _Yah. Kalau kata si bodoh Uzumaki Naruto_ … ampas.

Ide pernikahan selalu menjadi hal sensitif untuk Sakura. Di umurnya yang sudah menapak angka delapan belas, sebetulnya ia sudah diharuskan hijrah ke rumah laki-laki yang bersedia (dan cukup bego) untuk menganggapnya sebagai seorang istri. Ibunya pun sudah kepalang tanggung mau mengusir putrinya itu dari rumah—kebanyakan bikin ulah sih, bikin orang tua pusing.

Tapi gadis ini terlalu banyak berpikir. Paham fanatisme yang mengharuskan para wanita duduk diam di rumah menjadi masalah yang dirasa Sakura harus dipecahkan. Kendati ia telah terbiasa melihat perilaku para wanita di lingkungan sosialnya; berbicara ketika diijinkan, selalu membenarkan perkataan laki-laki kendati hal itu salah, hingga anggapan bahwa perempuan tidak lebih baik dari alas kaki laki-laki; Sakura masih tidak paham mengenai sistem yang berlaku di kehidupan sosial. Ambil pemisalan pada kehidupan Ratu. Sang Kaisar, yang selalu diagungkan ibunya karena sangat mencintai Ratu, toh akhirnya _belok_ juga ke _tikungan_. Sakura sudah melihat bagaimana hari-ratu Ratu ketika menyaksikan laki-laki yang dicintainya harus berbagi jiwa. Lah, katanya tjinta, tapi kok nyeleweng? _Ngek._

Misi hidupnya adalah membuat strata perempuan berada di tempat yang sama seperti laki-laki. Dan hal itu tidak bisa ia laksanakan kalau ia sudah berstatus sebagai istri orang.

"Sakura _-sama?_ "

Suara sopran Kaede kembali menarik Sakura dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh dan tersenyum lemah. "Ayo, ikut aku ke pasar."

Nyonya Haruno sudah berpamitan ingin mengujungi rumah pengobatan Barat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dia sudah mengajak Sakura, yang ditolak gadis ini dengan halus dengan alasan ingin ke pasar _membeli alat sulaman yang baru karena yang lama sudah habis dilemparinya ke sana ke mari_. Alasan sebetulnya dari keengganannya mengikuti ibunya (sebenarnya Sakura sangat suka ke rumah pengobatan) adalah karena tidak ingin menghabiskan dua puluh menit dalam hidupnya untuk kembali mendengarkan satu dua panduan menjadi putri yang baik.

"Tapi, ada jamuan minum teh sore nanti. Nyonya bilang Sakura- _sama_ harus hadir. Kalau tidak…" suara Kaede mengecil hingga hanya menyisakan ringisan kecil.

"Kalau tidak?" tantang Sakura.

"Kalau tidak… Kunjungan Sakura- _sama_ ke luar rumah akan dikurangi."

"HEEEH?"

Kaede menutup kedua telinganya mendengar teriakan majikannya. Gadis merah jambu itu kini terbakar. Rona merah perlahan merayap dari kedua pipi hingga menjalar ke bagian telinga dan lehernya. Kalau mau dilebih-lebihkan, ada asap yang keluar dari kedua telinga Sakura yang berbunyi _ngiik ngiik ngiik_. Kaede menelan saliva, gugup. Sakura kalau sudah marah bisa sangat menakutkan. Persis ibunya.

Setelah lima menit yang dirasa setahun dalam neraka jahanam, Sakura akhirnya bisa tenang. Ia menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan. Ritme jantungnya perlahan memelan, dan keinginan untuk membanting cangkir kesayangan ibunya juga sudah mereda.

"Ayo!" ajak Sakura.

"Ta-tapi Sakura- _sama…_ "

"Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan kembali sebelum jamuan dimulai. Kelamaan di tempat ini bisa membuat umurku berkurang sepuluh tahun."

 **tbc**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
